fairytailfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Irene Belserion
Irene Belserion (hay Eileen Belserion) (アイリーン•ベルせリオンAirin Beruserion) là một phần của đế chế Alvarez và là người phụ nữ mạnh nhất trong Thập Nhị Thuẫn, người bảo vệ của Hoàng đế Spriggan. Bà cũng lãnh đạo quân đoàn Irene, đội hình của riêng của mình, trong đế quốc. Bà được coi là "Nỗi Tuyệt Vọng Đỏ" (緋色の絶望Hiro no Zetsubō, Scarlet Despair) trong đế quốc, do sức mạnh vô song của bà ta. Bà là mẹ của Erza Scarlet và là tổ mẫu của các Sát Long Nhân, người sáng tạo ra Sát Long Thuật. 'Ngoại hình' thumb|left|200px|Diện mạo của Irene Irene là một người phụ nữ có vẻ khá cao, gợi cảm với mái tóc đỏ dày được tết thành từng bím với hai bím thả hai bên vai và những bím còn lại ở sau lưng, tất cả những bím tóc đó đều có một cái nơ ở đuôi. Những bím tóc ở hai vai còn có một cái vòng bằng vàng để trang trí ở gần trên. Về trang phục, Irene mặc một bộ đồ hở hang của nữ phù thủy điển hình. Chiếc áo croptop màu đen của bà để lộ ra một phần ngực và phần lớn bụng của bà. Ở mỗi đường diềm trắng có họa tiết hình trái tim màu hồng. Bên bụng trái của bà có một vết sẹo. Trên ngực bà có hai huân chương được nối với nhau bằng một sợi dây chuyền vàng. Cổ của bà có các phụ kiện vải nhỏ, bao gồm một cái nơ lớn. Ngoài ra, bà mặc một chiếc khố đen dài với biểu tượng của Đế chế Alvarez trên mặt trước của nó, có viền màu trắng trên các cạnh và họa tiết hình trái tim. Bà cũng mang một đôi bốt đen cao gót đến ngang đùi, có đường viền trắng. Găng tay cũng được thiết kế tương tự, chỉ có phần móng tay là các vuốt nhọn. Chiếc mũ phù thủy của bà lớn hơn so với đầu bà ta, đường viền bằng lông. Khi là một con Rồng, Irene to hơn nhiều so với những người trung bình, với lớp vảy màu sáng chạy khắp cơ thể. Đôi mắt của bà có đôi cánh tối màu phía trên và hai hình bầu dục ở trên nữa, cái lớn hơn ở trên và cái nhỏ hơn ở dưới. Chúng cũng ở trên các bàn chân của bà, bốn cái ở cẳng tay và ba cái ở ngón tay. Irene có một cặp sừng lởm chởm, và lớp vảy lông chạy theo sống lưng. Tính cách Irene thể hiện mình là một người rất am hiểu. Bà giới thiệu mình là một nhà sử học khi xem lại câu chuyện dân gian về nơi sinh của mình, hay thưởng thức sự công bằng của một câu chuyện tuyệt vời từ hai thiên thần của Zonia. Bà còn tỏ ra là mình rất hài hước, như khi bà muốn xem Juiette và Heine chiến đấu, rồi sau đó nói đó như là một trò đùa. Bà rất gắn bó với thuộc hạ của mình, đến khu vực của họ và sau cuộc chiến giữa họ và Mirajane Strauss, bà đã hành hạ cô ấy rất đau đớn, coi như đó là tài sản thế chấp khi cô đánh bại họ. Irene khá tự tin về sức mạnh của mình, như khi bà nói rằng muốn "chăm sóc" cho Acnologia một mình(mà không có sự rụt rè trong câu nói khi nói về mối đe dọa lớn nhất của nhân loại) từ những người đồng đội của riêng mình, một trong số đó là Ma thuật vương August, dù họ không thể đánh bại được Hắc Long Acnologia mà không có Trái tim Tiên tử. Do đó, sự tự tin của bà không chỉ là với bản thân mà còn với Đế quốc Alvarez. Bà nói rằng bà có thể bỏ qua trò chơi chiến tranh của Zeref để xử lý Acnologia, và nói với Zeref rằng bà sẽ là người chiến thắng bất kể kết quả như thế nào. Bà còn thể hiện một mặt rất gian xảo của mình, như khi bà hỏi Quốc vương của Fiore - Toma E. Fiore về sự yêu thương dành cho con gái, ngay sau khi nhận câu trả lời từ ông ta thì bà đã biến Hisui E.Fiore thành một con chuột và hỏi lại rằng hiện giờ công chúa là một con chuột thì Quốc vương có còn yêu thương công chúa không. Không hài lòng với những lời lẽ quan tâm của ông ta dành cho con gái, trên gương mặt bà là một biểu hiện độc ác trước khi di chuyển đến gần họ và tấn công họ, thể hiện sự chán ghét của bà đối với những thứ không theo ý muốn. Khi bà bắt đầu tra tấn Mirajane, bà đã hứa với cô ấy rằng cô ấy sẽ không có cái chết nhanh chóng, nhưng sau đó lại nói rằng bản thân mình sẽ biến cô ấy thành một miếng thịt thối, biểu hiện phần nào sự tà ác và tàn bạo của bà. Khi sự việc nghiêm trọng, bà không ngần ngại chỉ trích kể cả đối với những bậc bề trên như Zeref - Hoàng đế của Alvarez, người mà bà ta đang phục vụ để sau này xử lý mọi chuyện như một trò chơi đơn giản và cũng liên hệ đến sự ngây thơ trong trái tim mình, liên quan tới người yêu cũ của bà, mong muốn trở thành người giúp ông ta vượt qua tất cả. Bên cạnh đó, bà cũng dành sự tôn trọng cho những người bề trên, đặc biệt là Zeref, người mà bà tuyên bố rằng nếu tham gia vào ngay từ đầu thì trận chiến đã không còn mất nhiều thời gian như thế này và nhận lời khen từ Acnologia sau khi tham gia trận chiến với hắn, trả lời lại rằng những tin đồn về sức mạnh của mình không làm cho anh ta có chút lòng tốt nào trong người. Tuy nhiên, bà cũng có thể hơi vô ích và bạc lưỡi, như việc bà không còn được gọi là " Thiên thần Đỏ (Scarlet Angel)" nữa mà thay vào đó là " Nỗi tuyệt vọng đỏ (Scarlet Despair)" và bà mong muốn được gọi bằng một cái tên nào khác dễ thương hơn thế. Bốn trăm năm trước, Irene là một người tốt, trải qua cuộc hôn nhân chính trị để bảo vệ đất nước của mình. Cô chính là bằng chứng cho việc nhân loại và rồng đã từng chung sống. Cô thậm chí còn có mối quan hệ rất tốt với Belserion, một con rồng. Cô đã đề nghị ông ta dạy cho cô ma thuật của ông ta để diệt lũ rồng gây loạn. Khi Belserion tử trận, Irene rất quẫn bách. Sau đó, cô phát hiện ra cơ thể mình đang biến đổi, với những tấm vảy như của rồng. Lúc đó cô đang mang thai Erza Scarlet. Khi bị giam trong tù, dù bị tra tấn, đánh đập dã man nhưng cô vẫn quyết bảo vệ con. Sau khi biến thành rồng, Irene bay về một khu rừng, và Zeref tìm thấy cô. Zeref cho cô một cơ thể tạm thời, nhưng điều đó khiến Irene tuyệt vọng và điên cuồng. Cô sinh Erza ra, cố gắng đưa dẫn bản thân vào trong cơ thể của Erza nhưng không thể. Cô đã để Erza ở lại làng Rosemary một mình, mà theo cô nói hiện tại thì "trước khi trở nên điên loạn". Cô không nỡ xuống tay với con gái mình và đã lấy kiếm tự đâm chết bản thân vì tình thương con của mình. 'Năng lực & Sức mạnh' Dẫn Thuật (付加術 Fukajutsu, Enchantment): Irene được xem là một bậc thầy trong việc truyền dẫn pháp thuật và phân tách pháp thuật ra khỏi một đối tượng, Acnologia đã đánh giá bà là một “Đại Dẫn Thuật Sư”. Bà có thể truyền dẫn phép thuật của mình vào đối tượng, cảnh quan, khí hậu, con người, thay đổi tính chất và sức mạnh của chúng. Bà đã có thể thay đổi cảnh quan, khí hậu của miền bắc Fiore trong chốc lát; yểm bùa vào hai thanh Hắc Bạch kiếm, biến chúng trở thành Juliet Sun và Heine Lunasea và ban cho họ nhân cách. Bà ta thậm chí còn dẫn phép gia tăng sức mạnh cho Neinhart đến nỗi phép thuật của Brandish (một Thập Nhị Thuẫn) cũng không thể tác dụng đến Neinhart. Bà cũng đã thể hiện khả năng phân tách pháp thuật như khi bà di chuyển Trái Tim Tiên Tử rời khỏi cơ thể của Mavis Vermilion, mặc dù tiêu tốn rất nhiều thời gian để di chuyển nó do tính chất đặc biệt của Trái Tim Tiên Tử, và gần như thành công nếu Mavis không đánh lừa bà ta và trốn đi. *'Khí Áp Dẫn Thuật' (Atmospheric Enchantment): Một dẫn thuật đặc biệt cho phép bà truyền ma thuật của mình vào không khí và thay đổi tính chất của nó, Irene đã dùng nó để thay đổi khí hậu ở miền bắc Fiore, và dùng nó khi chiến đấu với Acnologia. *'Cuồng Nhân' (Bāsākā, Berserker): Irene có thể truyền phép vào quân lính của mình một lượng ma thuật khổng lồ mà tăng tất cả sức mạnh của họ đến mức khó tin, nhưng sẽ làm mất đi suy nghĩ và trí thông minh của quân lính. *'Dẫn Thuật Phân Tách: Vô Thần' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero, Separation Enchantment: Deus Zero): Irene có thể trích xuất ma thuật hoặc chú thuật từ một người nào đó. Ban đầu bà đã sử dụng chú thuật này để đưa dẫn Trái Tim Tiên Tử ra khỏi cơ thể của Mavis, và sau đó sử dụng nó trên dẫn thuật của Wendy mà dùng để gia tăng sức mạnh cho Erza. Tuy nhiên, nó không thành công khi Wendy cũng chứng minh bản thân có thể phá bỏ chú thuật đặc biệt này. *'Truyền Dẫn Nhân Cách' (人格 付加Jinkaku Enchanto, Personality Enchantment): Irene có thể sử dụng dẫn thuật này cho phép bà ta truyền nhân cách và ý thức lên một vật thể hoặc con người. Irene đã sử dụng bùa mê này để mang lại sự sống cho một cặp kiếm, bà cũng chuyển nhân cách và ý thức của mình vào cơ thể của Wendy. **'Juliet Sun' (ジ ュ リ エ ト ・ Jurietto San): Cô là thành viên của Đội Irene, và ban đầu là một thanh bạch kiếm được Irene yểm phép thành người. **'Heine Lunasea' (ハ イ ネ ・ ル ナ シ Haine Runashī): Cô là thành viên của Đội Irene, và ban đầu là một hắc thanh kiếm được Irene yểm bùa thành người. Sát Long Thuật (滅 竜 魔法 Metsuryū Maho, Dragon Slayer Magic): Irene là người đã tạo ra nó để sử dụng trong Long Vương Hội bằng cách xin Belserion dạy cho mình ma thuật của ông ta, ma thuật của một con rồng để có thể cùng ông sát cánh chiến đấu trên chiến trường. Chưa rõ Irene sở hữu hình thức Sát Long Thuật nào. Bà có 400 năm kinh nghiệm trong ma thuật này, cho phép bà dễ dàng và gần như điêu luyện, sử dụng Thiên Long Sát Thuật của Wendy khi lần đầu tiên sử dụng nó. Tuy nhiên, trong cơ thể ban đầu của bà, nó chỉ rằng Irene chỉ có thể truy cập vào Sát Long Thuật khi ở dạng rồng của bà, và mặc dù không cụ thể rõ ràng, nó cho phép bà phóng đại sức mạnh Dẫn Thuật của mình. Long Thể: 400 năm trước Irene đã bị chuyển đổi thành rồng do Sát Long Thuật, hình dạng con người của bà hiện tại đã được trao cho qua một bùa phép từ Zeref, Irene có thể phá vỡ bùa phép theo ý thích và trở lại dạng thật như một con rồng. Irene là một "Hiền Long" (Sage Dragon) (giống như Belserion đã cho cô sức mạnh của mình). *'Sức Mạnh To Lớn': Là một con rồng Irene có sức mạnh to lớn, có thể dễ dàng phá vỡ cấu trúc bằng đá, nghiền nát một con người cho đến chết, và dễ dàng bẻ gãy cả hai chân của Erza và cánh tay trái của cô với một đòn. *'Long Gầm': Là một con rồng, Irene có thể phun một vụ nổ phá hoại từ miệng cô, mà có thể dễ dàng phá hủy một phần mười toàn bộ một lâu đài. *'Bay': Irene cũng có thể bay ở dạng rồng của mình, bà cũng đã thể hiện khả năng bay ở dạng người. *'Gia Tăng Dẫn Thuật': Trong dạng Rồng, Irene đã khuyếch đại pháp lực lên nhiều hơn, cho phép bà tăng sức mạnh của dẫn thuật. Irene có thể làm tăng sức mạnh của Dẫn Thuật đến mức mà con người không thể làm được, tất cả mọi vật trên trời dưới biển, bà đều có thể truyền dẫn và đưa dẫn vào bản thân bà. Ở mức độ này, thứ hạng được xếp cao hơn so cả "Thượng Dẫn Thuật Sư" và do đó được gọi là "Đại Dẫn Thuật Sư". **'Deus Sema' (神 の 星座 崩 し デ ウ ス • セ ー マ Deusu Sema): Sử dụng sức mạnh khổng lồ của mình , bằng cách biến thành con Rồng, Irene truyền phép khuyếch đại ma lực của mình đưa dẫn một tiểu hành tinh khá lớn trong vũ trụ bao la rơi nhanh xuống đất như một ngôi sao băng. Nếu thiên thạch rơi xuống mặt đất, dư chấn tác động sẽ lan ra và tiêu diệt toàn bộ các khu vực xung quanh vị trí của Fairy Tail. Deus Sema là một phiên bản mạnh hơn cả Thiên Bạo của Jellal Fernandes, nó như một nỗi tuyệt vọng đối với các thế lực chịu tác động trên trên chiến trường . Vũ Trụ Đồng Nhất (ユニバースワンYunibāsu Wan, Universe One): Có tên gọi khác là Tái Tạo Thế Giới, Irene trước hết dùng lượng ma lực khổng lồ của mình truyền vào mặt đất, có thể thao tác các vị trí địa lý mặt đất, với khả năng nén mặt đất nhỏ đến mức 5% (hoặc ít hơn) kích thước ban đầu của nó, qua đó biến đổi toàn bộ phong cảnh. Mục đích thực sự của ma thuật này là sức mạnh dịch chuyển và đảo những vật hoặc người nào đó đến các khu vực và địa điểm cụ thể, ví dụ như đưa thẳng Hoàng đế đến hội Fairy Tail, trong khi đẩy Acnologia xa ra tận biển. Có tác dụng phụ quan trọng, như ma thuật dịch chuyển tất cả các cư dân của khu vực này (bao gồm cả Irene), thậm chí cấu trúc và các điểm mốc trên cũng bị sắp xếp lại một cách ngẫu nhiên. Đây có lẽ là một phép thuật nguy hiểm như khi ban đầu Zeref đã sử sốt vì Irene sẽ dùng đến nó. Irene gọi nó là một ma thuật của "Một kỷ nguyên mới", chỉ ra rằng nó chỉ mới được tạo ra gần đây và do đó sẽ không có một người nào biết đến, như Acnologia người có tất cả kiến thức của các ma thuật từ xưa. Bà cũng lưu ý rằng đây là đầu tiên bà sử dụng một ma thuật mạnh mẽ như vậy. Nhãn Thuật (眼の魔法,Me no Maho): Irene đã thể hiện được khả năng quan sát từ xa một khu vực bằng cách triệu hồi một con mắt khổng lồ trên bầu trời ở các vị trí mà bà muốn thấy và liên kết nó với mắt thực của mình. Cả hai mắt khổng lồ và mắt thật của bà cho thấy một hình chéo trong khi phép thuật đang hoạt động. Biến Đổi: Irene có khả năng sử dụng ma thuật biến người bà ngắm thành dạng của động vật. Bà đã biến công chúa Hisui E. Fiore thành một con chuột. Bay: Irene đã cho thấy bà có thể bay lơ lửng trên không trung. Nhanh Nhẹn: Irene đã chứng tỏ mình rất nhanh nhẹn, nhanh chóng né tránh cuộc tấn công của Acnologia khi nhảy vào không khí một vài mét, từ các vụ nổ, trong khi được vẫn có thể hạ cánh trên cả hai chân, không hề hấn gì bởi các cuộc tấn công. Bậy Thầy Cảm Nhận: Irene đã cho thấy bản thân có thể cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của pháp sư đến mức độ lớn và xác định chúng mà không họ ở gần bà, như bà có thể cảm nhận được Crime Sorcière và Acnologia từ một khoảng cách tương đối dài. Pháp Lực Vô Song: Irene có một lượng ma lực vô cùng to lớn, là người phụ nữ mạnh nhất trong 12 thành viên của Thập Nhị Thuẫn (mà thậm chí Brandish cũng thừa nhận), có thể sánh ngang cùng với thành viên nam mạnh nhất August !! Kẻ được được mệnh danh "Vua Pháp Thuật" hay "ma vương" trong các thành viên tổng thể. Neinhart một người trong các Thập Nhị Thuẫn, thậm chí có vẻ hơi sợ Irene, đổ mồ hôi và run rẩy khi nghĩ Erza Scarlet liên quan đến cô một cách nào đó, như pháp lực của Erza là rõ ràng tương tự hoặc tiềm năng như Irene. Bà được chứng minh là có sức mạnh khổng lồ vượt xa khỏi tầm thế giới ( được Mira cảm nhận ) và dễ dàng thay đổi khí hậu của Núi Zonia trong chốc lát. Bà thể hiện ma thuật của mình nhiều hơn như Vũ Trụ Đồng Nhất, làm ảnh hưởng đến toàn bộ Vương Quốc Fiore, sắp xếp lại cảnh quan của nó một cách dễ dàng. Ngay cả Acnologia, tự xưng là Long Vương, đã rất ấn tượng bởi sức mạnh của bà và thậm chí còn khen ngợi Irene vượt xa hơn những gì học từ Zeref. Vũ khí Trượng phép: Irene cầm vừa vặn một cây gậy lớn màu nâu sáng bên tay phải. Cây gậy không cao hơn đầu bà, chia làm hai phần. Phần đầu dường như là một đường cung, được bao phủ bởi da báo ( tựa chiếc sừng của của con hươu sừng tấm ) còn phần dưới thì thẳng tuột. Irene đã sử dụng nó như một cây đũa phép để tạo ra ma thuật. Trích dẫn * (Đến Juliette và Heine): "Hắc Thiên thần và Bạch Thiên thần...Ta chắc chắn rằng chúng là những hình ảnh giống hệt ngươi. Ta có một thắc mắc nhỏ. Nếu hai người đấu cùng nhau, ai sẽ là người chiến thắng? Cùng ta tìm ra chứ?" * (Đến chính bản thân mình về Acnologia): "Trên mảnh đất khi Bạch Thiên thần từng chiến thắng, một con Hắc Long giáng hạ, như thể sự tà ác của Hắc Thiên thần đã tái hóa thân...Nhưng kẻ sau cùng sẽ cất tiếng cười ngạo nghễ khi tất cả đã được an bài là ta...Hồng Thiên thần * (Đến Acnologia): "Vẫn là ngươi đúng. Ta không muốn ngươi can thiệp vào. Đức vua đang nghĩ đây là một trò chơi. Ta muốn ông ấy nghiêm túc. Ta muốn một cái kết nhanh chóng cho trận chiến này." * (Đến Zeref Dragneel): "Nếu ngài không thoát ra khỏi sự ngây thơ đó, ngài sẽ không bao giờ đánh bại được Acnologia. Hắn chính là sự tôn kính của bóng đêm. Hay đúng hơn là, chúa tể của loài rồng." Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Thập Nhị Thuẫn